House of Croy
MAISON CROY NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ludwikamaria or lisamarie.mcwinnie TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) The House of Croy is an international noble family with branches in France, Belgium, Austria and Russia. Founded by Jean I de Croÿ, the family became influential in French politics since his son and heir Antoine I le Grand’s lifetime. This dynastic house, which originally adopted its name from the Château de Croÿ in what is now Belgium, claimed descent from the Hungarian Prince Marc who allegedly settled in France in 1147 and married an heiress to the barony of Croÿ. The Croÿs are known for often arranging marriages between distant relatives to keep the estates inside the family for as long as possible. FIRST ANCESTOR # Jean I de Croÿ, Seigneur de Croÿ et d'Araines, Baron de Renty et de Seneghem (1365 – Oct 25th 1415) – Wife, married 1390: Marie de Craon, Dame de Croÿ et d'Araines (1370 – Feb 1st 1420) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Louis Ferdinand de Croÿ, Duc de Croÿ et d’Havre, Marquis d’Havre (Jun 14 1713 – Jul 17 1761) deceased – Wife, married Jan 15 1736: Marie Louise de Montmorency, Duchesse de Croÿ et d’Havre, Duchesse de Croÿ et d’Havre (Sep 3 1716 – Apr 18 1764) deceased * Joséphine Marie Christiane de Croÿ, Comtesse de Gramont (Sep 12th 1736 – Feb 27th 1788) age 33y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married Jan 23rd 1755: Antoine Adrien Charles de Gramont, Comte de Gramont (Jul 22nd 1726 – Nov 7th 1767) age 44y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Gabrielle Louise Emmanuelle de Croÿ, Baronesse de Renty (1738 – Nov 14th 1796) age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married 1755: Armand Marie de Montmorency, Baron de Seneghem (Jun 16th 1736 – May 29th 1813) age 34y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Emmanuel Claude de Montmorency, Seigneur de Seneghem (Oct 14th 1754 – Nov 30th 1802) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married 1772: Marie Bernadette de Gramont, Madame de Seneghem (Jul 13th 1755 – Jun 27th 1831) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Marie Louise de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Montmorency (Feb 2nd 1756 – Mar 28th 1782) age 14y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Gabrielle Jeanette de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Montmorency (Aug 26th 1758 – May 7th 1836) age 12y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Marie Charlotte Sabrine de Croÿ, (Mar 15th 1740 – May 14th 1776) age 30y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married Apr 24th 1760: Charles Olivier de Saint-Georges de Vérac, Marquis de Vérac (Aug 23rd 1743 – Nov 1st 1828) age 27y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Auguste Anne Joseph Maximilian de Croÿ, M. Croÿ (Jul 27th 1763 – Jan 15th 1838) age 7y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Olivier Saint-Georges de Vérac, Mlle de Croÿ (Jan 19th 1768 – Nov 9th 1858) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Joseph Anne Auguste, Duc de Croÿ et d’Havre (Jun 7th 1744 – Feb 1st 1839) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married Feb 20th 1762: Adelaïde Louise Angélique Gabrielle de Croÿ, Duchesse de Croÿ et d’Havre, Princesse de Croÿ-Solre (Dec 6th 1741 – Apr 25th 1822) age 29y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Adélaïde Marie Louise Justine de Croÿ, Princesse de Croÿ et d’Havre (May 2nd 1768 – Sep 13th 1846) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Amélie Gabrielle de Croÿ, Princesse de Croÿ et d’Havre (Oct 29th 1774 – Jul 12th 1847) to be born ** Pauline Aimée de Croÿ, Princesse Croÿ et d’Havre (Feb 28th 1776 – Nov 14th 1849) to be born ** Christian Auguste de Croÿ, Prince de Croÿ et d’Havre (Nov 2nd 1778 – Jul 6th 1849) to be born ** Ernest Emmanuel de Croÿ, Marquis de Croÿ et d’Havre (Oct 23rd 1780 – Dec 13th 1828) to be born * Louise Elisabeth de Croÿ, Marquise de Tourzel (Jun 11th 1749 – May 15th 1832) age 21y (OCCUPIED) – Husband, married Apr 8th 1764: Louis François du Bouchet de Sourches, Marquis de Tourzel (Dec 7th 1744 – Nov 30th 1786) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Henriette Adélaïde Josephe du Bouchet, Mademoiselle de Tourzel (Feb 16th 1765 – Jan 14th 1837) age 5y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Zoé Anne Aimée Louise Joséphine du Bouchet, Mademoiselle de Tourzel (Aug 4th 1767 – Jul 18th 1794) age 3y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Charles Louis Yves du Bouchet, Marquis Sourches (Apr 6th 1768 – Jun 17th 1815) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Marie Josephine Madeleine du Bouchet, Mademoiselle de Tourzel (Jan 15th 1769 – Jan 17th 1838) age 1y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 2. # Anne Louise de Croÿ, Duchesse de Montmorency (Oct 17th 1715 – Oct 5th 1768) deceased – Husband, married Feb 3rd 1725: Henri Armand de Montmorency, Duc de Montmorency, (Jun 15th 1702 – Apr 2nd 1768) deceased * Henriette Aimée de Croÿ, Princesse de Solre, Comtesse de Foix (Nov 23rd 1725 – Jul 10th 1788) age 45y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married 1742: Emmanuel Joseph de Croÿ, Prince de Solre, Comte de Foix (Jun 23rd 1718 – Mar 30th 1784) age 52y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Charles Henri de Croÿ, Vicomte de Foix (Sep 29th 1744 – Apr 8th 1822) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Yolande Françoise de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Solre (Jan 7th 1746 – Feb 1st 1833) age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jean Jacques de Montmorency, Duc de Montmorency, Baron de Renty (Jul 13th 1726 – Dec 8th 1777) age 44y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Françoise Wilhelmine de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Montmorency (Mar 6th 1729 – Jun 24th 1789) age 41y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Marie Geraldine de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Montmorency (Dec 29th 1733 – Aug 1st 1795) age 37y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Armand Marie de Montmorency, Baron de Seneghem (Jun 16th 1736 – May 29th 1813) age 34y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married 1755: Gabrielle Louise Emmanuelle de Croÿ, Baronesse de Renty (1738 – Nov 14th 1796) age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 3. # Emmanuel Joseph de Croÿ, Prince de Solre, Comte de Foix, Marshal of France ((since 1783)) (Jun 23rd 1718 – Mar 30th 1784) age 52y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married: Henriette Aimée de Croÿ, Princesse de Solre, Comtesse de Foix (Nov 23rd 1725 – Jul 10th 1788) age 45y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Charles Henri de Croÿ, Vicomte de Foix (Sep 29th 1744 – Apr 8th 1822) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Yolande Françoise de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Solre (Jan 7th 1746 – Feb 1st 1833) age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Adélaïde Louise de Croÿ, Duchesse de Croÿ et d’Havre, Princesse de Croÿ-Solre (Dec 6th 1741 – Apr 25th 1822) age 29y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married Feb 20th 1762 ((see above in Family Branch 1.)) * Anne Emmanuel de Croÿ, Vicomte de Foix (Nov 10th 1743 – Dec 15th 1803) age 27y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)